


My Heart in a Fold

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication through paper airplanes can only get you so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart in a Fold

Ray got bored often; his video has been rendering for days, the office is barren except for him, he doesn’t feel up to starting a new game right now, and he’d kill someone to take this boredom away from him.

So he reached for a piece of paper that was on his desk and started to make a paper airplane.

Granted, he hasn’t made one of these since grade school, so he’s forgotten how to make a good one, so Ray folded it a few times and hoped he’d gotten it right. (He hasn’t, his airplane looks like a five year old did it, hell I think a five year old could have made a better paper airplane then he did.) But it flies, so Ray lazily threw his hand back and flicked his wrist forward, letting it sail right out of his office door that was left open.

It crossed paths with Joel, who was so deep in thought he didn’t even flinch when the plane hit him square on the side of the head. Joel, having the quick reflexes he has, got startled, fumbled as the plane tumbled down, tried to grasp it but it just glided out of his reach. It hit the floor and Joel grabbed it, he peeked into the office and showed Ray the plane.

“What the fuck is this?” Joel asked.

“It’s a paper airplane, shit sorry man did it hit you?” Joel smirked, and started to chuckle.

“This is a shitty ass airplane Ray.”  
“Yeah well fuck you too.” Joel laughed and walked away, leaving Ray slumping over his computer waiting for his video to render.

_My airplanes are not shitty._

The next day, the office door opens just a bit, a single caucasian arm holding a piece of paper slid through. The skillful hand threw it’s wrist back and let a paper airplane fly, as if it was controlled remotely, it managed to weave past everyone and reach Ray, hitting him on the neck. Ray picked up the piece of paper and rubbed the spot it hit, he put it on his desk until he heard a faint voice go ‘unfold it’ so he did.

_This is how you make a paper airplane. ~ Joel._

It’s written in blue sharpie, and Ray smiled to himself, he looked at Joel who had just his face barely peeking through the open door, Ray lifted up the opened up paper airplane for him to see, and as he’s about to open his mouth, Joel closes the door and leaves.

  
“What the fuck was that about?” Jack asks.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“Ooo someone’s being sneaky,” Michael teases and Gavin whines about something, but no one really pays attention to him.

The next day, Ray comes into the RT building, with a paper airplane pre-made. He’s proud of himself and his googling skills, his airplane is semi lopsided but he tried his best to imitate the one Joel threw at him yesterday.

He does the same thing Joel did, he opened the other’s office door and threw it at him without looking. But he missed, by a long shot. Joel’s on the phone so he gets up and walks over to the place where it’s laying down. Ray murmurs a ‘sorry,’ followed by a quick ‘open it.’

_I call this one the SS YOLO ~Ray._

It’s written in red sharpie. Joel smiled at Ray and waved him off, and the younger went back to his work.

Joel showed up later in the day with a sleek paper airplane decorated with pink roses on the side, it skillfully does a flip in the air and hits the side of Ray’s head, Joel flashed him a triumphant smirk as he left, shutting the door with a dull  _think_.

_It should have been called the SS Joel makes better airplanes then you. ~Joel_

Ray rolled his eyes, but he refolded the airplane and kept it on his desk.

The design of the roses is just wonderful, and it looked pretty.

Michael snorts a laugh besides him.

Ray comes into the office every morning with an underpar paper airplane, he promptly throws it at Joel and misses, and then Joel one-ups him, drawing an intricate design on his airplane and throwing it back with a message inside.

Neither of them throw the airplanes away and just keep them as a pile on their desks.

One day, Ray throws Joel an airplane and doesn’t get an answer back. So he waits, and waits until the end of the day, and the morning of the next, and another end, and another beginning with more disappointment.  Until he finally makes another basic airplane like he did the first time, but for some reason this one is less shitty than the first. Seems like Ray really is improving, if only slightly.

He threw it at Joel, opening his office door wide open, looking him in the eyes with a slight scowl and throwing it right at his face. It misses, flying too high, but Joel lifts an arm up and grabs it before it hits the floor.

He opens it and Ray closes the door.

_Why did you stop? Get intimidated at my sick paper folding skills? ~ Ray._

Joel doesn’t respond.

So Ray makes a series of tiny, tiny paper airplanes made out of sticky notes, each of them have a series of ‘Joel?’ and ‘Did I do something wrong?’ written on them. By the end of the day he must have about 30 or so and has gone through a whole pack of sticky notes. When Joel’s at lunch, he leaves them all in an arrangement on the older’s desk.

He doesn’t get a response until the morning.

Ray’s looking at his computer again, alone, waiting for his mac to stop pinwheeling, when something hits the side of his head.

Another paper airplane, but it’s not a generic looking one, it’s… strange, circular in shape. Ray unfolds it carefully, trying hard not to rip it.

_This circle symbolizes our never ending friendship_. There was a crudely draw circle in the middle and an arrow tell Ray to flip it over with the word  _however_  written below it.  _I have been feeling more than just friendship for you, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship because of my selfish feelings._

__

Ray put the paper airplane down and grabbed a sheet of paper.

Joel was then pelted with a crumpled up piece of paper, Ray smirked to himself because he finally managed to hit Joel, even if it wasn’t with a paper airplane; Ray was still proud.  _Open it_ , Ray hissed as he closed the door, and Joel did.

_The wrinkles in this paper represent how fucked up you make me feel, so I think we’re good._

_PS. Next time, just fucking talk to me asshole. ~Ray._

__

Ray turned the light on to the AH office the next day, and found a perfectly over complicated airplane on his desk, covered once again with roses of various shades of red and a few pink ones. He unfolded it carefully.

_Would you like to take my hand and fly away with me into our future. ~Joel._

Ray rolled his eyes and walked over to Joel’s office and found him typing eagerly on his computer, like normally. Ray’s smiling like a schoolgirl who just got asked to prom and he was clutching Joel’s paper airplane in his hand.

“Joel?” he asked.  
“Hm?”  
He held up the paper airplane, “Duh,” he said and Joel smiled.

They went out to lunch together, and you can bet your ass Ray ripped on Joel for being so goddamn cheesey.

The next day, they both looked at their desk confused, because there was a single airplane that was too good to be Ray’s and too un-flashy to be Joel’s. Ray opened it carefully and Joel practically ripped it in half, inside it said:

_You two really should at least have the common courtesy of shredding the paper airplanes. ~Burnie._

__

Joel gave a lopsided grin as he yelled for Burnie, and Ray turned more shades of red than humanly possible.

~~~~~~~~~

Feeling bad for Ray’s incapability to make decent paper airplanes, Joel invited his young love interest to his office during lunch, when Ray has some free time and Joel can push back work for an hour or so, to teach him how to make ones that fly straight. Ray opened Joel’s office door and sat down in one of the seats in front of him. Joel spoke through a mouthful of food and beckoned Ray to stand up, then Joel patted his lap and Ray laughed out a ‘really?’ But he wasn’t complaining.

“You see, the problem with your airplanes, is that you don’t do it right.” Joel said as he grabbed a piece of paper in his hands.

“No I just do it differently.” Ray retaliated.

“Yeah, that’s why I said you do them wrong.” Joel smirked and began folding the pieces of paper in his hand with care. Every fold that was made was pressed down gently with his fingers, every crease was done delicately, and he spend a good 10 minutes making one airplane.

“See? That’s how you do it.” Joel said with a smile as Ray took the airplane in his hand.

“Jesus Joel.”

“Yeah well,” Joel took the hand that had the airplane in it, “And when you want to let it fly, you have to flick your wrist and let go at the right moment.” Joel’s hand was over Ray’s and he helped Ray flick his wrist in a certain way. The airplane went a long way, but it trembled while it flew and came crashing down.

“Almost,” Joel smiled.

“If that was a real plane a lot of people would be dead.” Joel picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Ray.

“Do the thing, the thing I showed you.” So Ray started to mimic the way Joel folded each corner.

“No not like that-”  
“Joel I’m not going to learn if you don’t let me do it.”   
“What are you five?” Joel took the piece of paper and lifted Ray’s finger and tilted it to the side, and used it to flatten the page, making a crisp fold. Ray let Joel puppet his hands until he had a paper airplane, then Joel lifted up his hand and let it fly.

“I feel like you don’t actually want me to know how you make airplanes and want a reason to touch my hands.” Ray said, and Joel buried his face in the crook of Ray neck.

“Maybe,” he breathed out, “Is that a problem?”

They made about five airplanes together after that.


End file.
